leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pokémon Funfest
Funfest Missions are a feature of which were introduced in place of which were available in . To activate a Funfest Mission, the player must warp to Entralink and activate a mission from the Entree. Once activated, the player will be warped back to their previous location and the mission will begin. Funfest Missions can be activated anywhere in Unova, and unlike Entralink Missions, they can be played either alone or with up to 100 others. Upon the successful completion of a mission, the player will be rewarded with Pass Orbs or alternative items depending on the mission, and growth of the player's own Entree. The growth of the player's Entree depends on the version of the player's game: if the player completed a mission on Pokémon Black 2, the ★Black level of the player would increase by 1. Similarly, if a visiting player successfully completes a mission, growth of the visiting player's Entree depends on the version of the player he or she visited. Further levels can be unlocked by successfully completing the lower level missions. Level 4 missions can be unlocked by pressing "Select, Down, Down, Down, Up, Up, Up, Up, Select" on the missions screen. This can be done at any time. List of Funfest Missions Detailed Information The First Berry Search! The player's first mission will be to find 5 Berries within 3 minutes. As with all missions collecting Berries, cities and routes have places that glow which will allow the player to obtain a Berry when stepped on. The 5 Berries that can be found are: *Oran Berry *Rawst Berry *Pecha Berry *Chesto Berry *Cheri Berry This mission is only available the first time Funfest Missions are activated and will be no longer available afterward. Collect Berries! This mission is unlocked after completing "The First Berry Search!". During the mission, glowing spots appear in cities and on routes which yield Berries when stepped on. The 5 Berries that can be found in this mission are: *Oran Berry *Rawst Berry *Pecha Berry *Chesto Berry *Cheri Berry Find Lost Items! This mission is unlocked after completing "Collect Berries!". During the mission, glowing spots appear in towns and on roads which yield items when stepped on. The 6 items that can be found in this mission are: * *Antidote *Fresh Water *Parlyz Heal *Escape Rope *Big Pearl Find Lost Boys! During this mission, small boys appear in towns and on routes. If the player talks to a boy, the player will show them his Town Map and the boy will thank the player and leave. Enjoy Shopping! During this mission, Poké Mart clerks appear in towns and on roads. If the player talks to a clerk, they can purchase a specific item at a lower price. This mission is unlocked after completing "Find Lost Boys!". The 11 items that can be purchased in this manner are: Find Audino! This mission tasks the player with catching or defeating Audino found in rustling grass (fleeing from Pokémon does not count toward the tally). Each time a player catches or defeats an Audino found in this manner, a time bonus is added to the timer. When the requisite number of Audino have been caught or defeated, the mission ends. Search for Pokémon! This mission is unlocked after completing "Find Audino!". This mission tasks the player with catching or defeating Pokémon found in rustling grass or dust clouds (fleeing from Pokémon does not count toward the tally). Each time a player catches or defeats a Pokémon found in this manner, a time bonus is added to the timer. When the requisite number of Pokémon have been caught or defeated, the mission ends. Train with Martial Artists! / Sparring with Trainers! "Train with Martial Artists!" is unlocked by talking to a man near the fountain in Castelia City. "Sparring with Trainers!" is unlocked by completing "Train with Martial Artists!". During these missions, Black Belts and other trainers appear in towns, on roads, and in caves. They will only battle the player if talked to. Their Pokémon start at level and increase by one with each additional Trainer encountered. The base pay for each Trainer is 32. In the mission "Sparring with Trainers", a time bonus is added to the timer each time the player defeats one of the Black Belts, and the mission ends when the requisite number of trainers has been defeated. |None|36=?|37=?}} |None|36=?|37=?}} |None|36=?|37=?}} |None|36=?|37=?}} |None|36=?|37=?}} |None|36=?|37=?}} Path to an Ace! During this mission, Ace Trainers appear in towns, on roads, and in caves. They will only battle the player if talked to. Their Pokémon start at level and increase by one with each additional Trainer encountered. The base pay for each Trainer is 60. |None|36=?|37=?}} |None|36=?|37=?}} |None|36=?|37=?}} |None|36=?|37=?}} |None|36=?|37=?}} |None|36=?|37=?}} Big Harvest of Berries! This mission is unlocked by talking to a Backpacker in Mistralton City. During this mission, glowing spots appear in forests and on roads which yield Berries when stepped on. The 6 Berries that can be found in this mission are: *Oran Berry *Lum Berry *Aspear Berry *Sitrus Berry *Persim Berry *Leppa Berry